flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 25
Stormpaw gazed up at the sky blankly. Why couldn't his family just be happy? With a frustrated sigh, the athletic apprentice rested his head on his paws.Silverstar 04:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk shrugged. "That still doesn't mean that Birchstar has the right to judge the kit, for StarClan's sake," she pointed out. "It's just a name..." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shook his head slowly. "...I'm going for a walk." The black smoke tabby turned, exiting camp without another word.Silverstar 04:47, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk watched Hiddenshade leave, wondering why he had left so suddenly. Had she hurt him? She felt a little bit guilty. Bluekit asked Primrosekit if she wanted to play with him, while Silverkit looked up at Sandpaw, expecting a reply. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:51, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw trudged about camp.---- Hiddenshade made his way outside, his tail held low, yet his ears remained pricked.Silverstar 05:09, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream rested his tail lightly on Falconkit's shoulder. Looking at Streampaw, he murmured: "I feel for this kit." -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 05:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Am I the only one suffering from déjà vu here? So many memories about Stormwillow...)"So do I, the poor thing," Stormwillow murmured. "I'm so worried about her. She's only a kit!" Falconkit lifted her head, and, unknown to others, was listening to the conversation. Why are they so worried about me? And who is Birchstar? I feel like a blind warrior! Her thoughts went everywhere at once. She squealed as Swiftkit tackled her, but the black and white shekit was quickly taken off her. (Just have to do this, I can't wait!!) Suddenly Falconkit opened her eyes. Stormwillow let out a gasp. They're green! Like mine! "Her eyes! Falconkit opened her eyes!" the silver queen called out. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:45, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (SLOW DOWN, I DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON) Emberpaw barely heard any of her mother's wording, but nodded. She did believe what she said to her brother had been a tad bit hurtful, and she wanted to regain friendship with him. She padded towards him, hefting a sigh. "..I'm sorry." Flamestar22 12:38, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (^^ haha, deja vu. OOOOOOO IDEA!) Stormwillow sighed in relief. Meanwhile, Silverstorm and Wrenflight had slipped out of camp, following Birchstar's scent before spotting him. Wrenflight stepped out from behind the bushes, Silverstorm watching from them. "Birchstar?" the black tom murmured. "Birchstar, there's nothing about Falconkit that's bad. She's a wonderful bundle of fur with eyes as green as her mother's. She has shown no signs of aggresion towards others and I think she won't be evil at all." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:56, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar carefully unsheathed his claws, warning the two cats to leave him alone in peace. With a small growl, his fur stood on end. Emberpaw cocked her head in confusion as she saw Shadowpaw. What's he doing? ''She then looked at him, a small patch of blood on his fur. "Shadowpaw! What happenend to you?" Flamestar22 13:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight flattened his ears and Silverstorm's fur bristled from inside a bush. "Fine then!" The Tom snarled. "The clan's waiting for you. Come back when you're ready." Turning towards Silverstorm, he stalked away from Birchstar. "Come on, let's get out of here and check on Falconkit." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:40, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw gave his sister a small smile, wrapping a paw around her before nuzzling her head gently. "...It's ok Emberpaw, I guess I was a little mean as well. Teasing's a normal thing for me to do though, just give me a little cuff around the ear sometime... I-" He paused, his blue gaze falling onto Shadowpaw. "...B-Brother...?"'Silverstar' 15:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, when someone sleeps half the day because he was busy all night, it's hard to keep up. I don't sleep-type) "Hello Silverkit," Sandpaw mewed. Grasskit rubbed against his mother, purring. Grasskit could not explain how he loved his mother. Hawktalon sighed. He would have to wait. He hated going out alone, even if it meant finding Flamekit...he remembered his kithood...the memories flooding his brain...Hawktalon became dizzy, and began to breathe heavily. He soon found he couldn't breathe. The memories choked him - he heard his siblings cries - their desperate cries...Hawktalon yowled and fainted. Thunderheart 16:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw darkenend his gaze, giving Stormpaw an icy stare. "What happenend to you?" Stuttered Emberpaw, exchanging a confused glance with Stormpaw. "Where have you been all this time?" Meanwhile, Blossomstripe sat beside Grasskit, grooming him. "Come now. We must get some rest for the long journey the Clan awaits tommorow." Primrosekit lifted her head in confusion, as her mother's words didn't seem exactly right. Flamestar22 16:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw held his brother's icy glare, twitching his tail tip. "Answer the question Shadowpaw, we've been worried about you!"'Silverstar' 16:27, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes, keeping silent for a brief moment. "Well, that's a first," Shadowpaw snickered, curling his lip. "Besides, I have my life, you have yours. Go worry about some other cat who leaves Camp." Flamestar22 16:54, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw cast his brother a glare. "If you have your own life, and don't want your ''family to care about you, then go 'head and leave, live your pitiful life!" The dark tom stood beside his sister protectively, wrapping his tail around her.Silverstar 17:07, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw stood beside Stormpaw in fear, her fur on end. Shadowpaw smirked, his ears pricking. "Fine then. This will be the last time you'll ever see me, and when you see me again, you'll regret it." With that, he slunk deep into the shadows, his icy glare disappearing along with amber eyes beside him. "What have you done!?" Hollered Emberpaw, flattening her ears. Flamestar22 17:14, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormapw locked his gaze with Emberpaw, his eyes revealing his seriousness. "Emberpaw, listen to me." He began in a sharp, matter-of-fact tone. "He's not a good cat, he left camp for the longest time, and returned looking like he killed someone. Our parents and clanmates don't trust him, if he hangs around here, cats'll die."Silverstar 17:16, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Are they still looking for Flamekit?) I'm Blue. Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die... 17:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC (Yeah, the patrol is) Duskwhisper continued to walk along, his ears angling towards the border. "Shall we check the kittypet-place?"Silverstar 17:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw let out a quiet sniffle. "..But.. he's still our brother!" She cried, disbelief in her gaze. Flamestar22 17:32, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw narrowed his blue eyes sharply. "And what of our uncle, Birchstar's brother?! Would you want him running around in our Clan? Our parents and friends could all be dead then!"Silverstar 17:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Slow down!) Silverstorm and Wrenflight walked away from Birchstar, heading back to check on Stormwillow and Falconkit. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattenend her ears. She couldn't argue with this statement, mostly as it was true. Birchstar groomed his fur quietly, hefting a sigh before feeling a cold shiver down his spine as he was touched on the shoulder. "Who's there!?" He snarled, feeling claws rip down his spine. Flamestar22 18:34, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Falconkit is so cute!) Falconkit smiled as Stormwillow came back with a thrush. "Mama, mama!" She squeaked. Streampaw stood up, stretched, and stepped outside. Twitching one ear as she spotted Stormpaw and Emberpaw, the blue gray queen called, "Hey, have you two seen Stormwillow's kits? They're both in the nursery!" She turned and walked outside of camp for a tiny swim. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:47, May 10, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, brother," The voice sneered, stepping out of the shadows. "Do you remember me?" Birchstar, blindsided by what was going on, shook his head madly. "Who are you!? What are you here for?!" Flamestar22 19:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw leaped into the water.When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe smirked slightly before whipping around to face his brother. "You must recognize me now," He snickered, baring his fangs. Birchstar took a step back, unsheathing his claws defensively. "Poor, poor Birchtail," Falconstripe muttered darkly, giving him a hazy glare. "Birch''star''," Birchstar growled, his ears pinned against his skull. "I won't go through the trouble to call you something you don't deserve," Falconstripe hissed, leaping in front of Birchstar to face him. Flamestar22 21:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow slipped out of camp, walking over to where Streampaw was swimming. She dove in, purring as Streampaw smacked her with a wave. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:35, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw stared at Hawktalon. Thunderheart 02:50, May 11, 2015 (UTC) "Hi," Silverkit mumbled back. Bluekit turned his gaze to Blossomstripe, while Frozenstream watched over his kits while Streampaw was out of camp. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 06:00, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Adderpaw really needs to become a warrior...) Sandpaw was very happy. "I know that I'm an apprentice and you're a kit, but we can still be friends, right?" Sandpaw mewed. ----Featherspirit, Adderpaw, and Riverclaw, were, again, talking. Foxpaw watched in pure jealousy. Foxpaw thought that he should be training with Riverclaw, instead of doing nothing except watching Riverclaw and his mate talk to that soft kittypet Adderpaw! Grasskit looked around him. He couldn't wait to become apprentice. He rubbed against his mother (again) and purred (again). Riverkit came back with Thunderheart. "That was awesome!" Riverkit squealed. Thunderheart purred, and then left with Grasskit, who licked his mother's flank before he left. Riverkit walked straight to Primrosekit. "Primrosekit, we need to talk," Riverkit mewed, a little uneasy. Thunderheart 13:04, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit snorted at Grasskit, and then he stalked away in disgust. But I want to talk with Primrosekit! he thought. Then, he regretted his first thought, and added: I'll wait until Grasskit's done with her... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, please slow down..) Blossomstripe turned her head slightly to look down warmly at Bluekit. "Hello, Bluekit. Is the nursery treating you well?" Primrosekit narrowed her eyes, rolling them before letting out a breif sigh. "Fine.." She mumbled, sitting down with her tail wrapped her paws. "What do you want now?" Flamestar22 21:01, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (I swear that has been said at least a hundred times) "...Yeah," Bluekit mewed, lazily moving one paw over the ground. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:03, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Cuz it needs to slow down!) Blossomstripe let out a purr of affection, and licked Bluekit's forehead. Even though he wasn't her kit, she had always had a soft spot for them. Flamestar22 21:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit squirmed as Blossomstripe licked him. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:16, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe let out a small chortle, giving the kit a small smile. "Well, I'll be going now," She murmered, smiling once more before walking back into the nursery, her head rested on her paws. Flamestar22 21:20, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit watched as Blossomstripe moved away. He didn't mind the queen, and her kits were okay to play with, even if they were a little younger tan him. He shot a look at Primrosekit and Grasskit, and then he went to see Frozenstream, who purred as his son approached him. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Flame I have a surprise for you!) Streampaw and Stormwillow played in the water for some time before lounging on the rocks, letting the sun dry their fur. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (What is it?) Flamestar22 21:28, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (:o, something's gonna happen) Copperdusk stalked out of the camp to go hunting, wanting to clear her head again. The shadows of her killing her sister still overshadowed her, and she shuddered to think about it. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 21:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC) (Mayyyybeeeeee) Falconkit blinked her green eyes and Wrenflight trotted towards her, his yellow eyes shinning. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:38, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream wrapped Bluekit around him with his tail. Bluekit wriggled under his father's grip. "You're holding me too tightly!" the young tom whined. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 23:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Primrosekit waited for Riverkit to respond, flicking her tail impatiently as she waited. Birchstar curled his lip into a snarl. "I do ''deserve it," He snarled, whipping around to defend himself fiercly. "Prove it," Falconstripe hissed, smirking codly. "As for you, you need to be more alert. A little lesson from you to me." Birchstar then froze, thinking his brother had made sense. "Why? My Clanmates are perfectly fine!" Flamestar22 00:30, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Ooo, big moment!) Streampaw sat near Stormwillow as the sun dried their fur. "You know," Streampaw said, placing her tail on her mother's pelt, "I've always thought that you're so pretty when you swim. The water brings out the stripes and your eyes." Stormwillow nodded, moving closer to her daughter. "I only came out because I needed to get away from all the stress Birchstar was causing me. I don't know what he was thinking, giving a queen with barely day-old kits an apprentice!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:50, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk tasted the scent of a mouse, and hunkered down into a hunting crouch. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:40, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Nightpaw and Sparrowpaw sat sharing tongues outside of the apprentice den, the pair of them not really busy and were waiting for a warrior or their mentors to tell them to do something. —link=|100px 'Spyro' ''Dawn of the Dragon Whatever," Frozenstream joked at his son, and then he loosened his grip on Bluekit so that he could run off again. Bluekit scuttled away from Frozenstream, now bored, and looking for something to do. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Wait - Who are Night and Sparrow's mentors? I thought they have already been made warriors..) "Think before you speak, brother," Falconstripe snarled, sneering before whipping around for a third time. "I'm not here for trouble, yet to help you see beyond you're pathetic Clan." Flamestar22 20:00, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit waited for Primrosekit to respond. Thunderheart 20:01, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, Thunder.. Riverkit never said anything to her..) Flamestar22 20:04, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, she did. Riverkit said, "Primrosekit, we need to talk," look above) Thunderheart 20:06, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Fine then, I'll REPOST what I've already said..) Primrosekit narrowed her eyes, rolling them before letting out a breif sigh. "Fine.." She mumbled, sitting down with her tail wrapped her paws. "What do you want now?" Flamestar22 20:14, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Nightpaw's mentor is Thunderheart, and Sparrowpaw's is Blazeflame. And I checked through the archives, I don't think they've been made warriors yet?) Sparrowpaw left her brother to find her mentor. Nightpaw sat watching before getting up himself and fetching a peice of fresh-kill. — link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon (Sorry, whoa. I was grounded, alright?) Riverkit took a deep breath. "Maybe we should stop teasing Grasskit. I mean, sure, he's puny and all, but mom and dad don't like it, and I don't know about you, but I like to listen to them and please them. I like it when they're happy," Thunderheart 20:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Diablo, please use the {{User:Diablo./Sig} (add one more }, it's putting it in source mode.) Primrosekit sighed, keeping her ears flattenend. "Fineeeee.." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. "I'll stop as long as you do. The last thing I wanna do is get in trouble." Flamestar22 21:20, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, slow down, we have to wait for Silver to roleplay, she'll be so confused...) Streampaw placed her tail on Stormwillow's shoulder. "Shh, it's fine, now Whitepaw has Silverstorm as a mentor. It's okay now." Meanwhile, Wrenflight collapsed onto the ground. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:57, May 12, 2015 (UTC) (I'm trying..) Redfur widenend his eyes and ran to Wrenflight, gasping at the sight. Opening his jaws wide, he called out Stormwillow and Silverstorm's mate. Flamestar22 00:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow, hearing Redfur's cry, pricked her ears. "Something's wrong at camp!" She and Streampaw leaped off the rock they were sitting on and raced in camp, worry causing their fur to bristle. Silverstorm dipped her head into her mate's fur, tears making his fur darker. "M-Mom…" Wolfclaw stuttered. "Will Dad be alright?" Silverstorm gazed into her daughter's eyes. "I don't know, my wonderful daughter." Wrenflight's chest thumped in urgent movements as Silverstorm placed a paw on his chest. Gasping, Wrenflight stammered, "Get…Frostleaf…now…" Streampaw ran away from the crowd, yowling Frostleaf's name. Silverstorm started to whisper encouragement into her mate's ears, but the only thing any cat could hear was her uncertain murmur, "Gosh, don't die before you get new kits." Lowering her voice, she whispered, "They'll be great…if I ever have them, of course." Wrenflight fought darkness and knew he was having only one thing: a heart attack. He had only known that his father had died from a heart attack and he didn't want to face the same fate as his father. Wolfclaw buried her sobs into Silverstorm's fur. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:57, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Letting out a sob, Firestripe darted after Wolfclaw, clamping his jaw shut. "What's wrong with d-dad?" He stuttered, letting out an alarmed cry. "Is everything going to be okay? What's happening!?" Cluelessly, Firestripe sat beside Wolfclaw, letting his tears stream down his brother's fur. Flamestar22 01:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know!" Silverstorm yowled. Streampaw screamed as tears started streaming down her face. "Frostleaf! Jasminepetal! Anyone who knows about herbs! Wrenflight is hurt!!" Stormwillow bounded up to Birchstar's ledge, her wits causing her to leap up on top and screeched at the top of her powerful lungs. "Cats of FlameClan, our fellow Clanmate needs help! Anyone, get someone with herb knowledge! Wrenflight needs us to save him or he'll die and we'll be left without a valuble warrior! Everyone, go!" (SO BRAVE :O) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:15, May 13, 2015 (UTC) (No, they're not. If they're going to be made warriors, though, CardinalXBirch kits have to as well, as they were apprentices before them and they are definitely old enough to be warriors now.) Frozenstream hurtled out of the camp, desperate to help Streampaw's father. Oh no... not their mother's father... he thought, his heart sinking as he thought of his kits. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 07:03, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Nightpaw looked up from his meal when his attention was caught by the call of his mother. The black tom bounded over to where his Clanmates were gathered; the tom once again next to his sister Sparrowpaw. The red tabby had watery eyes, unsure of what to do. The littermates watched and waited for a Clanmate to rush to their father's aide. —link=|100px Spyro Dawn of the Dragon 09:20, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight panted, his breath slowing. He muttered the right herb and Silverstorm caled the herb out to Streampaw. "Hurry, Streampaw!" The blue gray queen shot off inside the forest, scenting the air for the herb. Aha! She spotted the herb and grabbbed a huge stalk with her teeth. "Move out of the way!" she yowled, pushing through the crowd of cats. Silverstorm pressed the herbs into her mate's mouth, helping him chew them. "Silverstorm…" Wrenflight's voice finally came from his body. Stormwillow's eyes watered, threatening to emerge joyous tears. "FlameClan cats! Wtenflight's brave action has saved his life! We must honor his bravery, as we would have lost a valuble warrior if he had died." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:03, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Riverkit nodded. "Good," Thunderheart 20:05, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe let out another sob before pressing his head against Wrenflight's flank. "..Father? A-are you.. o-okay?" Redfur looked at Wrenflight silently, lifting his head to the dark scarlet sky above him. Flamestar22 20:58, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade had taken out a patrol to search for Flamekit, as the last one had been unsuccessful. They hadn't even found a trace of the young kit, so the deputy decided to go out and have a look for himself. Frostleaf had begged to come along, confusing the deputy, but he allowed her to anyways. It was starting to get late, and the Medicine Cat walked alongside the deputy, who shifted awkwardly. How I wish Copperdusk was on this patrol so she could try to save me...Silverstar 01:24, May 14, 2015 (UTC) (You missed Wrenflight's heart attack) Wrenflight shook with exhaustion as he tried to stand. "I need to rest..." He stumbled and sighed. Silverstorm ran over to her mate, leaning the majority of his weight onto her body, Wolfclaw running to help. The two shecats slowly walked toward the medicine den, the black tom unconscious on their shoulders. Stormwillow ran towards the nursery, comforting her two kits. "Falconkit, it's okay," she whispered, licking her kit. Streampaw shot out of camp, calling out Frostleaf's name before collapsing into the bushes, her paws screaming for her to stop. Her lungs burned and she paused to rest. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:39, May 14, 2015 (UTC) (oh wow Hiddenshade :o) Frozenstream looked at the two cats softly as he came back with them, and then he went to be with Streampaw. Meanwhile, Copperdusk captured the mouse in between her paws, killing it, and then she buried it into the ground as she tasted the air again. She smelt Hiddenshade's and Froztleaf's scents, both fresh. Copperdusk wondered what they had been doing, and she narrowed her blue eyes. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart was talking casually with his mate. Flamekit, with the ScorchClan patrol, were making their way to FlameClan camp. Lionclaw was very uneasy. ----Ashkit opened her eyes for the first time. "Mommy?" ---- Riverkit sighed. "Should we apologize?" she grumbled. Sandpaw watched Stormpaw, swooning. She wished that Shadowpaw liked her back. Foxpaw passed by her. "What's your problem?" ----Owlfur passed by Mottlespots, cursing at him. ----Longleg rubbed against his mate. "Clan life is perfect with you around," he purred. ----(somethin between Feather and River is gonna happen...) Riverclaw snuck out of camp. He wanted to be alone. Featherspirit was still talking with Adderpaw, who was listening intently. Thunderheart 16:43, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit and Bluekit bounded up to their father as he came back from helping Wrenflight. "What happened?" Silverkit queaked, as she leapt upon her father, Bluekit following. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 19:12, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe let himself share his father's warmth. He then peared into the bushes of where Streampaw had been laying, widening his eyes slightly before carrying the queen back to camp. Meanwhile, Falconstripe and Birchstar spat at eachother. "So much has happenend while you were gone," Falconstripe hissed, his tail lashing. "More than you know." Flamestar22 20:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed, limply laying inside her nest in the nursery. Stormwillow's eyes widened in surprise at Ashkit's milestone. In the Dark Forest, however, Cerberus watched the young brown tabby shekit Falconkit. He narrowed his blood-red eyes, his brown fur bristling. Let's make this easy, Falconkit, ''he thought, walking towards her appearing form. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:20, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar then thought of Falconkit, and how of his name reminded him of his evil brother. Flexing his claws, Birchstar churned forward, leaping towards his brother with a strong force of motion. Falconstripe waited, and then dodged. "To slow," He mocked, smirking before whipping around him and clawing an inch of his fur off. Letting out a yowl, Birchstar lashed his claws out in pain. "Honestly, I didn't expect you to be this weak, brother. Especially for a ''leader." 23:33, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow's ears pricked as she heard a yowl of pain. Shaking her head, she sighed as Falconkit shifted. Cerberus walked around Falconkit in the Dark Forest. The kit openned her eyes and looked at the huge tom. "Who are you?" Cerberus shook his head. "I am Cerberus, named for my ruffled pelt and red eyes. I can train you to be a great warrior." Falconkit's eyes widened. "Y-You can?!?" Cerberus nodded. "Promise to me that you will do whatever I say, no matter what others say. Promise that you will come every night so I can keep your skills in check." Falconkit's eyes widened and she grinned. "Yes! Yes, I do!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:50, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Falconstripe heard the alarmed cry of Falconkit, smirking. "Long time no see," He snickered, slinking back into the shadows without a trace. Birchstar let out an angry snarl before stalking back to camp, blood caking his pelt. Flaconstripe watched Falconkit with interest, looking at Cereberus proudly. "Good work. You may leave now." Flamestar22 00:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly," Cerberus snarled. Falconkit would not remember his snarl, nor the blood on her ear. The dark brown tom's eyes narrowed. "She's quite an interesting cat, that little pest. She has so much potential, Falconstripe." He smiled as he slunk back into the shadows, going to bathe himself in mud. Stormwillow seemed alarmed as she saw the blood on Falconkit's ear. She called out for Wolfclaw to come and check for thorns in the nest,running out of camp, seeming to be scared before crashing into Birchstar. "Birchstar!" She pushed herself to her paws and ran over to the Waterfall, struggling to get a grip before her paws slid under her, causing her to flip and land in the water, fighting to stay above the surface of it. Her paws ached and pained her as she barely kept her head above the water. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar snapped his head forward, his eyes widend as he stood out of breath. Breathing heavily, he ran into camp, hearing the screams of Stormwillow. Falconstripe smirked. The less he knows, the better. Hah! That idiot, he can't even see past his own nose. ''Birchstar panted as he saw Stormwillow, and quickly managed to bring her to the surface. "W-what's wrong?" He asked breathlessly. Flamestar22 00:50, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Falconkit..." Stormwillow paused to catch her breath. "Falconkit's ear is bleeding, so I was going to grab fresh, thornless moss and get Frostleaf to check on Wrenflight. But I slipped and landed in the water. My paws twisted and went in all directions. I swear I sprained at least one of my paws and broken at least one." She pushed herself to her paws, limping a few steps before yowling in pain and lowering herself down to the ground. "O-ow..." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:14, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Don't put to much pressure on it," Birchstar responded. "As for Falconkit, what do you think could of happenend?" He tried to ignore the stinging pain that his brother had given him. Patches ran beside Stormwillow, taking a long, heavy breath. "Are you alright? I heard yowling and it seemingly came from here." Flamestar22 01:20, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Don't know," Stormwillow hissed painfully. "As for if I'm alright, I'm not, if it wasn't clear in the first place. Where is Frostleaf? There's too many things going on for her to just leave! Cardinalblaze could kit any moment now, Wrenflight has had a heart attack and now I've sprained a paw or two." She paused, her thoughts returning to Cardinalblaze. "In fact, where is Cardinalblaze?" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 01:31, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed, and pushed Silverkit and Bluekit back into their mother's nest lightly. "You're too young," he protested, which caused Silverkit to groan: "But ''come on! I want to know!" Bluekit scowled at Silverkit, his blue gaze narrowed. Meanwhile, Copperdusk tasted the air again, forgetting about Hiddenshade and Frostleaf. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 04:16, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow tried to stand again, struggling, and finally limping a few steps before crashing onto the ground. Scratches ran from her shoulders to her front paws and fur was missing at times. Too much…StarClan, let Frostleaf come…When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:56, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar adjusted himself quietly, watching as Patches comforted Stormwillow. He'll be good company. ''Birchstar lowered his head, letting out a frown. "I'll get Frostleaf. Wait here," Birchstar instructed, dipping his head as he gave Patches a small glare. ''Wait.. Who let him in here!? ''Redfur sat in camp calmly, watching a depressed Firestripe quietly groom his fur. "Something wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned for his Clanmate. Flamestar22 20:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk smelt the faint scent of a mouse, and she dropped into another crouch to check if it was still around. Creeping a little bit closer, she sniffed again. Now, Copperdusk realized that the scent was stale, and she got back into her normal stance, dusting herself off. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Not like I'm going anywhere," Stormwillow muttered. "It's Wrenflight," Wolfclaw sighed as she walked to her brother. "He got hurt and he's resting in the medicine den." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 20:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned to his mate. "How are you, Streampaw?" he asked, looking at his mate as Bluekit and Silverkit retreated into their mother's nest reluctantly. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 20:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (Trying to do something here, do not disturb them. Jasminepetal's the MCA, for pete's sake...) Hiddenshade shifted awkwardly beside Frostleaf, who purred softly. "Could you...Please give me some space?" "I need to know something." Frostleaf mumured, her blue eyes soft for the tom. "And you need to know something as well, Hiddenshade." The deputy cocked his head in confusion as the Medicine Cat continued. "I overheard Jasminepetal talking to you earlier about her daughter. Is it true that she had kits in SwampClan? Is it true that her daughter was her significant other?" The white and black tabby she-cat's eyes darkened, Hiddenshade huffing in annoyance befor flattening his ears. "Yes, she had a litter, but it was against her will. And no, for the last time, her daughter was ''not the cat I loved!"Silverstar 22:25, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously? Really, guys, really. Slow down, for heaven's sake) Riverclaw sat and reflected. ----Featherspirit licked Adderpaw between the ears, leaving an embarassed Adderpaw. ----Thunderheart sighed, watching Grasskit. "I don't want any of our kits to carry on a heavy burden, but I have a feeling that my legacy is a heavy burden..." Thunderheart meowed sadly. ----Longleg looked up at the sky. "Life seems perfect right now," he purred. (By the way, the ScorchClan cats have probably made their way to FlameClan camp by now...) Thunderheart 22:30, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (They have) "Atleast I know he's okay," Firestripe murmered, letting out a brief sigh of thankfulness. He was comforted by his sisters prescence, knowing that if anything had gone wrong, he'd be there for him. Cheetahspirit entered FlameClan territory, calmly waving her tail. "Woah, there actually is ''another Clan. I guess Flamekit wasn't lying after all." Flamestar22 22:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (I mean their CAMP, they already entered their TERRITORY) Flamekit spat at Cheetahspirit. "Maybe I'm not so dumb after all," she hissed. Lionclaw stopped in his tracks. "That must be their camp," he breathed. Thunderheart 22:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked back at Sandpaw. "Why are you looking at me like that?"'Silverstar' 22:39, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (Family reuninion moment) Whitepaw sniffed the air, blinking as a deft scent scrambled at his nostrils. "Flamekit!" He shouted, sprinting towards his sister. "You worried me sick!" Flamestar22 22:42, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit snorted. "Yeah right, puny. Meanwhile, you missed all the fun. I found another clan," she snorted, flicking her tail to Lionclaw and the others. ----Sandpaw flinched, not able to look at Stormpaw. "Uhhh...err...no reason...no reason at all," she meowed uneasily. Thunderheart 22:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw blinked his blue eyes in confusion before turning away. If she wanted to talk, she could just ask...---- Mapleshine nuzzled Longleg's side. "Guess what?"'Silverstar' 22:49, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspirit hushed Flamekit with a wave of her tail. Whitepaw narrowed his eyes, remembering the arguement he and his sister had. "Well, I'm just glad you're back.." Birchstar shook his head slowly as he smelled the scent of other cats in his camp. Slowly making his way towards the other Clan cats, he narrowed his eyes in warning. "Who are you? And why have you come here?" Flamestar22 22:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Oliveheart watched as the tresspasser's entered FlameClan's camp, and wrapped her tail around her four kits defensively. "I don't believe their here for trouble," Mudlog meowed, cocking his head slightly. "Don't be so sure," The gray queen responded, grooming her kits quietly. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 22:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart gathered his kits and bundled them by their mother. Grasskit protested: "But I wanna see!" he squealed. ----Longleg pricked his ears. "What?" ----Sandpaw was utterly embarassed. She clenched her teeth in frustration with herself. Thunderheart 22:58, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine spoke in a soft purr, "you're going to be the best father ever!"---- Frostleaf flattened her ears, not believing her love interest. "Now, it's time I tell you something." The deputy cocked his head on response, the medicine cat's eyes softening for Hiddenshade. "...I love you, I love you so much..."'Silverstar' 23:01, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Longleg gasped. (and I died) "Y-you're expecting?" he purred in sheer delight. ----Owlfur and Foxpaw were stalking the foreign cats. Thunderheart 23:03, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit, scared by the other cats in camp, cuddled close to Oliveheart. "Mom," He mewled. "Why are the here? What are they here for?" Oliveheart gave Wolfkit a purr and a small, affectionate lick on his forehead. "Don't worry," She assured. "Everything will be fine." The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 23:06, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw walked past Hiddenshade and Frostleaf, lashing her tail madly. ''Oh sure! Just another cat I need to compete with! Angerily, she let out a growl, stomping off to be alone. Flamestar22 23:10, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (They're out of camp...) Hiddenshade flattened his ears, the deputy's eys narrowing sharply. "I have no feelings for you, I have no feelings for anyone."---- Mapleshine nodded, letting out a delighted purr. "Sure am."---- Cardinalblaze rested in the nursery, flattening her ears. The leader's mate was due soon, but hoped it would be a while, as the nursery was getting very crowded.Silverstar 23:29, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Longled purred delightfully and rubbed his head against Mapleshine's flank. "This is the greatest day of my life!" he purred. Thunderheart 23:34, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (Changed my post. She was on a hunt and came back hearing that) Flamestar22 23:48, May 15, 2015 (UTC) (omsc yes MapleXLong. And Whiskers, I wasn't planning on making Copper meet up with Hidden and Frost anyway.) Bluekit rose on his hind legs when he heard intruders. "Can I see the intruders?" he squeaked, rising onto his hind paws. Frozenstream quickly stopped Bluekit, giving him a stern 'no' as he left the nursery to see what was up. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine gave Longleg a warm smile. "It'll be a while until I join the nursery, however." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.---- Frostleaf lashed her tail. "Sure, whatever. But since the rumors are true, Jasminepetal cannot be a Medicine Cat any longer." "You knew of the rumors, she told you herself! Besides, you're admitting that you love me, and that's against your code!" The deputy responded to the Medicine cat, his voice slightly harsh.Silverstar 00:50, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk eventually returned to camp with her mouse, and she had also captured a squirrel. As she approached the camp, hower, she smelled foreign scents - scents that she had never smelt before. Who are these cats...? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 00:55, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf cast the deputy a glare, though deep down, she melted as his equally-as-sharp green gaze met her's. "It's not against the code to have feelings."Silverstar 00:59, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Coperdusk quickly ran into the camp, chocking on the newcomers' scent as she placed her prey on the fresh-kill pile. Then, she retreated into the warriors' den, not wanting to see these cats first-hand. They could be like DarkClan! -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Should we start, Whiskers?) Emberpaw walked away deeply into the forest, tears being left behind. Redfur let out a soft moan as he curled up inside his nest, letting out a warm purr. "Why do you look so afraid?" Cheetahspirit asked, cocking her head. "We're not here to harm you. In fact, we're returning to you what has been lost." Flamestar22 01:04, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Sure) Stormpaw angled his ears towards the camp exit. Where was his sister? Where was the deputy and Medicine cat?Silverstar 01:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Returning what has been lost?" Frozenstream flicked his tail as he came out of the nursery, and he narrowed his eyes as he saw Flamekit. "Oh... now that makes sense..." Meanwhile, back in the nursery, Silverkit stalked to the corner of the den, and started to sulk. Why can't I see the intruders??? -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:08, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspirit backed up to let Flamekit step forward. "We found this young one on our territory, and we thought you might be looking for her." Redfur awoke with a jolt, shaking his head. His vision slightly blurry, he walked out of the Warriors den in search of the commotion. Emberpaw saw dark, lurky shadows beneath her paws as she ran forward. Skidding to a halt, she saw to deep amber eyes glow beneath the darkness. Shadowpaw? '' Flamestar22 01:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "We have been looking for her," Frozenstream mewed. "I don't think our leader, deputy, or medicine cats are around, though... did you want to see one of them, or...?" -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw drifted out of camp, planning to search for his sister...And make sure his brother left the territory, of course.'Silverstar' 01:16, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk crouched in the shadows of the warriors' den, still slightly wary of these intruders. They didn't look like they were going to hurt anyone... -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:19, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw gluped silently, not aware of where she was. ''What is this place? ''She thought, taking a deep breath before taking another step forward. "Hi," A dark figure meowed, stepping out of the shadows with blood caked on his pelt. "Why have you ventured so far out here?" Emberpaw widenend her eyes, inhaling a deep breath. "Shadowpaw? Is t-that you??" Flamestar22 01:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit pricked his ears, listening as his father talked to one of the strangers outside. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 01:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit pricked his ears curiously as he watched Flamekit step forward. "Isn't that the kit who ran away?" Lilykit squeaked, letting out a small giggle before poking Patchkit with a paw. "Hey, quit it!" Patchkit shouted, giving his sister a playful cuff around the ear. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 02:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (SLOW DOWN) Stormwillow waited for a medicine cat, her tail lashing the walls, annoyance firing up in her green eyes. Falconkit watched the outside with intrest, squealing as Swiftkit tackled her. "Get off me!" She braced herself and threw the black and white kit off. Icekit walked over to Falconkit, smiling (those two are related but he can still like her) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 02:04, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Cutt it out you two," Oliveheart meowed scornfully, giving the two a gaze of warning before allowing Wolfkit to explore. "Wolfkit, take Lilykit and Patchkit to explore outside." Dustkit tumbled underneath her, looking up with a frown. "Awww, why can't I come too?" The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 02:08, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (uhoh there looks like there will be another early kit-bearer in the family) Bluekit rolled over to face Icekit, bored with what Frozenstream was saying. "Watcha doing?" he mewed sleepily to his brother. -- There's ain't no mountain high enough, to keep me from getting to you, babe 03:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Noooooo ice and falcon are related; besides, falcon has a bigger plan in line) Falconkit walked away from Icekit, narrowing her eyes and wondering what she would do with Cerberus tonight. She calmly hid her annoyance and slowly stretched before scenting the air for her mother. ''N-No! I can't scent her! ''Her eyes widened and she curled into a ball, fearing the worst. Stormwillow's annoyance faded as she heard Falconkit's cry of sadness and fear. "Stormwillow's gone!" came the clear cry. ''Hurry up, medicine cats! My kit is scared that I'm dead! ''She tried to push herself up but was unsuccessful. Falconkit screamed in terror and ran out of camp. "Stormwillow!" When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:24, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Umm, she's not with Cerebrus anymore, she's with Falconstripe. That was the plan, wasn't it?) Shadowpaw smirked, revealing the blood on his pelt. "You shouldn't be here," He sneered, baring his teeth. "What is this place?" Emberpaw asked, flicking an ear. "You probably shouldn't be here either.." Deep down inside she tried to hide her fear, but yet little did she know where she was. Flamestar22 11:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (She trains with him after the murder, when she's an apprentice. She's not even close right now) "Stormwillow!" Falconkit purred as she pressed up against her mother's side. "O-ow," Stormwillow murmured as Falconkit poked one of her scratches with a paw. "Falconkit, please don't touch those. Why are you here?" Falconkit's green eyes reflected the worry her mother hid. "I couldn't find you, so I was really worried and ran out to find you." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Ohhh, yeah) Shadowpaw lifted his head to meet his sisters gaze. "I go where I please. I'm sure Stormpaw is worrying about you, you'd better go back to camp." Emberpaw lashed her tail. ''Was this some kind of joke? ''"You are not the one to give ''me ''orders!" She then scanned her surroundings, gulping as she saw blood cover the ruins of the dark ground. ''They were in the Dark Forest! '' Flamestar22 12:24, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (JM?) Cerberus slithered out from behind a tree. "Great job, young apprentice," he sneered. Bunching his muscles, he hissed in anger at the sight of Emberpaw. He leaped and landed on her, digging his claws into her pelt then leaping back, smirking and narrowing his eyes, his blood-red eyes glowing. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:29, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw let out a shrill call for help. "Shadowpaw, you've been training here!? For all these moons?" Shadowpaw launched at her, caring nothing more for the conversation. "For StarClan's sake, please stop this!" She let out a wail, hoping that Stormpaw or anyone for that matter would find her. Flamestar22 12:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hissing in amusement and slithering to be by Shadowpaw's side, Cerberus's huge body rippled. "StarClan doesn't exist here," he hissed. "This is the Dark Forest!" He crouched and leaped, claws unsheathed, digging them into Emberpaw's pelt. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "That's right," Shadowpaw murmered, letting out a smirk. Emberpaw wiggled out of Cerbrus's grasp, barely limping away. "That won't get you far," Shadowpaw hissed, his eyes narrowed to slits. "You shouldn't have come here." Flamestar22 12:57, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (Guys...I think I am gonna blow a gasket...PLEASE. SLOW. DOWN) Longleg purred. "I don't care; I'm happy," ----Flamekit walked up to Sandpaw. "Sandkit, where's mother?" she hissed. Sandpaw turned around, whiskers twitching. "Sand''paw, and she's in the nursery," Sandpaw replied. Flamekit spat, disgusted, and then walked to the nursery. (Flamekit's trouble...) Lionclaw stepped forward. "I wish to speak with the leader," he meowed. ----Hawktalon watched Lionclaw. Thunderheart 14:36, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Me as well," Cheetahspirit meowed, flicking her tail. "Where is he?" Shadowpaw watched as Cerbrus gave his sister multiple wounds. "She's had enough," Shadowpaw murmered, his eyes narrowed deeply. Emberpaw stumbled up, giving her brother a fearful gaze. "Why are you doing this!?" Birchstar walked out of his den, watching the ScorchClan cats with confusion. "Who are you?" The brown tabby asked, lifting his head high. "You seem to be on my territory, if I'm not mistaken." Flamestar22 14:46, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (It's about time that Ginger went. Everyone say good-bye to the old lass...she's dead, Jim) Lionclaw spoke up. "We are from ScorchClan. We mean no harm. We guess you are FlameClan?" Lionclaw meowed indignantly. Flamekit saw her mother, who was lying on the ground...dead...Flamekit gasped. What had she done? She ran away, and only to come back and find out that her mother had died? Flamekit wailed in confusion, anger, disbelief, and sadness. She ran out of the nursery and hid in a corner. Sandpaw watched, but was too apalled to do anything. Thunderheart 14:51, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Whitepaw widend his eyes, beginning to wail. "Mom?" He poked her with a paw, feeling her limp, motionless body. "Mom!???!" Birchstar looked at the ScorchClan cats, nodding. "We are. And I thank you for returning Flamekit to us. Though I wonder, who created your Clan? I have never heard of you." Flamestar22 15:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Lionclaw still stood proudly. "That is none of your business," he growled. ----Sandpaw rushed into the nursery. "Mommy! No!!" she wailed. Thunderheart 15:09, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his claws. He was ready to defend himself, his Clan. "It is ''my buisness." Redfur stood by his leader, fluffing out his fur. "That's no way to speak to a leader, Linoclaw. Have more respect!" Flamestar22 15:13, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Lionclaw growled. "We're just as strong as you. I wouldn't attack if I were you," Lionclaw hissed. "We should be going." Thunderheart 15:15, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw had been watching his sister and the unfamiliar cats from the bushes, anger burning within the athletic apprentice. With a roar, the dark blue-gray apprentice colided with Cerberus, listening as shoulder bone rammed into shoulder bone. Once that tom was down, the massive tom turned to Shadowpaw, his eyes cold. "You!" He spat. And in a quick movement, Stormpaw swiped out at Shadowpaw's face with his hind claws, giving him a powerful blow.'Silverstar' 16:32, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Cheetahspirit gazed at Birchstar camly, directing a gaze of warning. Birchstar narrowed his eyes. "Don't threaten my Clans' authority." "Watch it," Shadowpaw hissed, kicking his brother off in feeling of no pain. Emberpaw watched Stormpaw, and let out a quiet chant. "Stormpaw, hurry, run!" Shadowpaw drew his forepaws and slashed his claws against Stormpaw's chest, letting out a yowl of victory. Flamestar22 16:44, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Cerberus narrowed his eyes. "Weak." He slithered away, narrowing his eyes. Falconkit watched Stormwillow try to stand once more, widening her eyes as her mother landed with a thud. Falconkit sighed as tears threatened to emerge. ''This is turning disasterous! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:58, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Twisting underneath his brother, Stormpaw rolled, letting his hind claws dig into Shadowpaw's throat. "You have no honor, how dare you betray not only your Clan, but your family?!"Silverstar 17:10, May 16, 2015 (UTC) "Honor?" Shadowpaw spat, kicking Stormpaw off. "Honor is what holds you back, honor is what leaves you behind!" He snarled, baring his fangs in warning. Flamestar22 17:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Deciding to inflict great pain that no cat could tolerate to get Shadowpaw to leave, Stormpaw sank his teeth into his brother's tail and gave him a few sharp tugs. "Honor is what you don't have!"Silverstar 17:43, May 16, 2015 (UTC) (What happened to my sig?) Thunderheart 17:45, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw gave his brother an annoyed gaze. "How stupid do you think I am?" With a strong force, Shadowpaw threw him off, leaving him unable to move. "You can't defeat me, even with your Clanmates." Cheetahspirit and the other ScorchClan cats headed back to camp. Flamestar22 17:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Archives